1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, a Combination Waist Pack and Bicycle Locking Device, relates generally to a device which acts as a waist pack having a belt which doubles as a bicycle lock. The belt is removable from the waist pack when not being worn and threads through the spokes and frame of a bicycle as a lock. The combination provides for a useful means of carrying the bicycle lock on the person while bicycling.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art in packs is well known and certainly dates back to the earliest days of man when hunters carried articles in the sewn skins and hides of their slain game. Equally well-developed are the belt means which are used to carry these packs, particularly around the waist and as separately supported by shoulder harnesses. Recently, as health and fitness have achieved a high level of attention, many people hike and walk for exercise and relaxation. With that activity goes the need to carry articles and, hence, the contemporary development of a variety of waist packs which now are included in the prior art. Also seen are bicyclists who utilize these packs to carry articles.
Bicycling has been a recreational activity, a sport, and a means of transportation since the late 1800's and inherent in the activity is safeguarding the vehicle when it is not in use, particularly when the bicycle is left in a public place. Bicycle locks are well known and taught in the prior art. Most bicycle locks are carried on the bicycle while not in use. Major disadvantages of bicycle locks includes their lack of portability, weight, and the tendency of bicycle locks to scar and scrape the bicycle as they rattle on the frame or around the seat post, the locations where the locks are most often stowed.
The recent re-development of bicycling as a recreation and sport has driven the cost of bicycles up, making the protection of them very important to the user. Therefore, there is a need for a bicycle lock which is convenient to use and stow while not in use. The present invention satisfies these needs, while providing a useful implement for the user while bicycling.